Spike Factory
|-|Base= |-|Spiked Ball Factory= |-|Spiked Mines= |-|Super Mines= |-|MOAB SHREDR= |-|Spike Storm= |-|Carpet of Spikes= |-|Long Life Spikes= |-|Deadly Spikes= |-|Perma-Spikes= Summary The Spike Factory is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a decently priced unit that doesn’t directly damage Bloons, rather producing tacks across the track to pop the Bloons instead. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 9-B with tacks | At least 9-B with spiked balls, possibly 9-A, 9-A with mines | 9-A with SHREDRs, 9-A with activated ability | 9-B with weapons Name: Spike Factory Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Factory Powers and Abilities: |-|Tower= Inorganic Physiology, Small Size (Type 0), Weapon Creation (Produces tacks), Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses (Can track Bloons and produce tacks in the most “optimal” position. Can also attack and harm Camo Bloons) | All base abilities, except Weapon Creation (Produces Spiked Balls and Mines instead) | All base abilities | All base abilities, except Weapon Creation (Produces caltrops and spike traps instead) |-|Tacks= Small Size (Type 1), Heat Manipulation (Red Hot Spikes and White Hot Spikes), Self-Deconstruction (Tacks disappear after some time) | All base abilities, Explosion Manipulation (Spiked Mines and Super Mines explode after losing all of their spikes) | All base abilities enhanced | All base abilities enhanced, though it takes far longer for spikes to disappear Attack Potency: None (Doesn't attack), Wall level with tacks | At least Wall level with spiked balls, possibly Small Building level (Large numbers can destroy MOABs), Small Building level with mines (Super Mines can one-shot MOABs) | Small Building level with SHREDRs (Are designed to heavily damage MOAB Bloons), Small Building level with activated ability | Wall level with weapons (Stronger than before) Speed: Immobile, Likely Superhuman via tack production (Should compare to the Monkeys) | Likely at least Superhuman | Likely at least Superhuman (Produces tacks twice as fast as base) | Likely at least Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: None (Doesn't attack), Wall Class with tacks | At least Wall Class with spiked balls, possibly Small Building Class, Small Building Class with mines | Small Building Class with SHREDRs, Small Building level with activated ability | Wall level with weapons Durability: Wall level (Should compare to the Monkeys, Grows bigger with upgrades) Stamina: Very High (Is a machine) Range: Tens of meters with production, possibly Tens of kilometers (The art for Long Reach shows the tacks being fired over mountains, though this may not be valid), Below Average Melee Range with tacks | Below Average Melee Range with spiked balls, Several Meters with mines | Below Average Melee Range with SHREDRs | Below Average Melee Range with tacks, caltrops, and spike traps Standard Equipment: Tacks | Spiked Balls, Mines | SHREDRs | Tacks, Caltrops, Spike Traps Intelligence: Average (Can track Bloons and place tacks in the most “optimal” position) Weaknesses: Has no higher intelligence past Directed Spikes, Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tacks:' The Spike Tower's main function. Produces stacks of 5 tacks and lays them across the track *'Bigger Stacks:' Produces stacks of 10 tacks *'Red Hot Spikes:' Cuts through Lead Bloons *'White Hot Spikes:' Cuts through Lead and Frozen Bloons *'(Even) Faster Production:' Increases the speed of production *'Long Reach:' Increases the Spike Factory's depositing range *'Directed Spikes:' Gains special targeting priority *'Spiked Ball:' Produces spiked balls **'Spiked Mines:' Produces spiked balls that explode after losing all their spikes **'Super Mines:' Produces more destructive mines *'MOAB SHREDR:' Produces SHREDR tacks, which deal extra damage to MOAB Bloons **'Spike Storm:' Gives the Spike Factory the ability to cover the entire track in a thick layer of spikes **'Carpet of Spikes:' Shoots out Spike Storms every 20 seconds *'Long Life Spikes:' Spikes last much longer and carry over one round **'Deadly Spikes:' Produces caltrops, Individual spikes pop two layers **'Perma-Spike:' Produces spike traps, Spike traps last 4 rounds or 350 seconds each Key: Base | Spiked Balls upgrade path | MOAB SHREDR upgrade path | Long Life Spikes upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Inorganic Beings